Problem: $-4s - 3t - 4u - 4 = -5t + 7u + 4$ Solve for $s$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4s - 3t - 4u - {4} = -5t + 7u + {4}$ $-4s - 3t - 4u = -5t + 7u + {8}$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $-4s - 3t - {4u} = -5t + {7u} + 8$ $-4s - 3t = -5t + {11u} + 8$ Combine $t$ terms on the right. $-4s - {3t} = -{5t} + 11u + 8$ $-4s = -{2t} + 11u + 8$ Isolate $s$ $-{4}s = -2t + 11u + 8$ $s = \dfrac{ -2t + 11u + 8 }{ -{4} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $s = \dfrac{ {2}t - {11}u - {8} }{ {4} }$